Eva LaRue
|birthplace = Long Beach, CA |family = Marcie LaRue Luis LaRue, Sr. Nika LaRue Lara LaRue Luis LaRue, Jr. Jane Fonda John O'Hurley John Callahan Joe Cappuccio Kaya McKenna Callahan |yearsactive = 1987-present }} Eva Maria LaRue is an American model and actress who is notable for her roles in All My Children and CSI: Miami. Biography LaRue was born in Long Beach, California to Marcie and Luis LaRuy, of French, Puerto Rican, Dutch, and Scottish descent. She has three siblings, sisters Nika and Lara and a brother, Luis Jr; and is also a member of the Bahá'í Faith. She began acting when she was six years old and later became a teenage beauty queen. She won the Danfranc Productions Miss California Empire 1984 title at the state pageant, which was held in Irvine, California. In 1985, she graduated from Norco High School, starting a modeling career soon afterward. She was signed on by the Judith Fontaine Agency as a model, eventually becoming a model for Frederick's of Hollywood. From 1993 to 1997, and then again from 2002 to 2005, LaRue portrayed Dr. Maria Santos Grey on the TV soap opera All My Children, for which she received a Daytime Emmy Award nomination in the category of "Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Drama Series". Additionally, in 2004, she received a nomination in the category of "Outstanding Original Song" for composing the song "Dance Again with You". In 2010, LaRue temporarily reprised the role on January 5 for the fortieth anniversary of All My Children. LaRue also performed in made-for-TV movies over the years, appearing as Annette Funicello in a biographical movie of the former Mouseketeer and also in the adaptation of Danielle Steel's Remembrance as Princess Serena. In 2005, LaRue portrayed Linda Lorenzo on the TV sitcom George Lopez, and then took on the role of Natalia Boa Vista on the CBS procedural drama CSI: Miami, becoming a full-time cast member by the time of the show's fifth season. LaRue and her daughter recently starred in a music video for the song "Armed" by Bahá'í recording artist, Devon Gundry. In July and September of 2011, LaRue once again reprised her role as Dr. Maria Santos Grey on All My Children as a guest star, when the show wrapped up its network run on ABC. LaRue's sister Nika was one of the women photographed by convicted murderer and suspected serial killer William Richard Bradford for his collection of photos of women. She was the third of 54 women on the poster released by the Los Angeles Police Department to find living victims. The incident was later used as the basis of a CSI: Miami episode. LaRue later revealed that when she was six months pregnant with her daughter Kaya, she was supposed to fly in one of the planes that hit the World Trade Center on the September 11 attacks, but she decided to change her flight the night before so she could sleep in. She gave birth to her daughter Kaya McKenna Callahan on December 6, 2001. From 1992 to 1994, she was married to actor John O'Hurley, later divorcing him and then marrying All My Children costar John Callahan, with whom she had Kaya. LaRue divorced Callahan as well and is now presently married to Joe Cappuccio. On Criminal Minds LaRue portrayed recurring character Agent Tanya Mays, starting in the Season Nine episode "Final Shot". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Final Shot" (2013) TV episode - Agent Tanya Mays *Help for the Holidays (2012) as Sara Vancamp *CSI: Miami (2005-2012) as Natalia Boa Vista (153 episodes) *Family Trap (2012) as Veronica *All My Children (1993-2011) as Dr. Maria Santos Grey/Maureen Gorman/Maria Santos (105 episodes) *Grace in Sara (2011) as Dr. Lopez (short) *Lakeview Terrace (2008) as Lt. Morgada (credited as Eva Larue) *Cries in the Dark (2006) as Carrie *Modern Girl's Guide to Life (2005) as Talent (5 episodes) *George Lopez (2005) as Linda Lorenzo #2 (2 episodes, credited as Eva LaRue Callahan) *Soul Food (2001-2001) as Josefina Alicante (5 episodes, credited as Eva LaRue) *Third Watch (2000-2001) as Brooke (9 episodes, credited as Eva LaRue) *One Hell of a Guy (2000) as Daphne (credited as Eva LaRue) *For Your Love (1999) as Fariba (credited as Eva LaRue Callahan) *Grown Ups (1999) as Claire (credited as Eva LaRue Callahan) *Soldier of Fortune, Inc. (1999) as Dr. Newman (credited as Eva Larue) *Ice (1998) as Alison *Diagnosis Murder (1998) as Kathryn Wately *Head Over Heels (1997) as Carmen (7 episodes) *Out of Nowhere (1997) as Denise Johnson *Remembrance (1996) as Serena Principessa di San Tibaldo Fullerton *A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes: The Annette Funicello Story (1995) as Annette Funicello *Mirror Images II (1993) as Phyllis (video, credited as Eva LaRue Callahan) *RoboCop 3 (1993) as Debbie Dix (credited as Eva LaRue Callahan) *Body of Influence (1993) as Fourth Woman (video, credited as Eva LaRue) *Nurses (1993) as Cindy *Ghoulies III: Ghoulies Go to College (1991) as Erin Riddle (video, credited as Eva LaRue Callahan) *The New Adam-12 (1991) as Maria (credited as Eva LaRue) *Dallas (1991) as DeeDee (credited as Eva LaRue Callahan) *They Came from Outer Space (1991) as Juanita Gillespie (credited as Eva LaRue) *Candid Camera (1991) as Hostess (credited as Eva LaRue Callahan) *Legal Tender (1991) as Newscaster (credited as Eva LaRue Callahan) *Dragnet (1990) as Nancy Moir (credited as Eva LaRue) *Crash and Burn (1990) as Parice (video) *Married with Children (1990) as Carrie (credited as Eva LaRue) *Heart Condition (1990) as Peisha (credited as Eva LaRue Callahan) *Dangerous Curves (1989) as Leslie Cruz (credited as Eva LaRue Callahan) *Freddy's Nightmares (1989) as Gina *Perfect Strangers (1989) as 'A' Student (credited as Eva LaRue) *Charles in Charge (1989) as Daphne Prentiss (credited as Eva LaRue) *Santa Barbara (1988) as Margot Collins (24 episodes) *The Barbarians (1987) as Kara 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Actresses Category:Real People